Docu-musical for IBC-13's 54th anniversary
June 1, 2014 These must be a brewing in Broadcast City will affect the Philippine television industry with Channels 9 and 13 in the battle of networks goes into high gear. Meanwhile, IBC-13 is building an image as the network for interesting specials. With the resurgence for IBC with that Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino and Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, the music video-style station ID with their situation as the government-sequestered network struggling with programming, to the point of challenge for the No. 3 spot behind ABS-CBN and GMA. Boots Anson-Roa, president and CEO and Eric Canoy, the newest chairman, for the big reunion special for all former IBC talents and stars from 1975 to 1990's as Homecoming Kapinoy, the restoration of their professional relationship with Viva Communications, Inc. and Asian Television Content (ATC). The local television industry is now buzzing with activity with the 3 networks will now joined into the network war once again. ABS-CBN and GMA-7 both also still the number 1 station as well. IBC-13, the country's undisputed and certified number 3 station, is reviewing recently its present programming has relaunched its new season offensive with a revitalized roster of programs, making sure it will continue to dominate the charts of Channels 2 and 7. RPN-9 and TV5, is still the number 3 spot, are likewise taking a good, hard look at their programs to se ehow they can improve their ratings and their positions. PTV-4, is in there slugging sway, this time with even more enthuslasm, having finally into the magic circle. The 54th anniversary celebration of the Kapinoy network, IBC-13 will be highlighted with a two-hour docu-musical extravaganza Homecoming Kapinoy: Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, which will be shown on June 1, at 11 p.m.-1 a.m. on Sunday Sinemaks. The TV special, according to IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi, is "a kaleidoscopic celebration of 54 years of hallmark entertainment with the men and women who made the greatest contributions in the birth of the Kapinoy Networkl featuring all past and present IBC stars." Homecoming Kapinoy: Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 will feature the special Kapinoy video appearances of a one and only megastar Sharon Cuneta, Jimmy Fabregas, Ces Quesada, Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon, Panky de Leon, Lito Pimentel, Lolit Solis, Val Sotto, Jimmy Santos, Spanky Rigor, Maribeth Bichara, Sheryl Cruz, Bert de Leon, Alma Moreno, Miguel Rodriguez, Zsa Zsa Padilla, Gloria Diaz, Gabby Concepcion, Joe Quirino, Rico J. Puno, Cherie Gil, Pinky de Leon, Gina Alajar, Charito Solis, Carmi Martin, Jay Ilagan, Sandy Andalong, Aga Muhlach, Christopher de Leon, Freddie Webb, Freida Fonda and Nova Villa. Special guest performers are Joey Albert, Josh Santana, Princess Velasco, The Lover's Melody, Ronnie Liang, Jay-R Siaboc, Christian Bautista, Darius Razon and Kuh Ledesma. With the Kapinoy wonders of child stars Mavy Legaspi, Cassy Legaspi, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Mutya Orquia, Thirdy Lacson, Abby Bautista, Timothy Chan and Miel Cuneta. The 54th anniversary celebration of IBC-13 will start last February 1 with a whole day medical mission as the station's studios and transmitter. We prodict that IBC-13 will be the trendsetter this season with other stations taking the cue from the "Superstar Network" and the branding of The Kapinoy Network. Already, Channel 13 has come up with a bevy of pure local shows, clearly positioning itself as a station for the so-called mass TV audience. Channel 13's schedule this season indicates major reprogramming efforts. The idea is to shake lose from being at bottom runs. As they say, shoot for the world. One interesting program bound to rock the industry is Express Balita, the station's primetime news program on Philippine TV, anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar. This news program, produced by the CMMA winners for best news program will noy only feature the day's top stories and headlines but also more more sensational items reserved as well, even a public service portion. There are many other shows which we expect the audience will enjoy, including three major ones produced by no other less than Vic del Rosario, Jr. of Viva Entertainment and Laurenti Dyogi of IBC Entertainment TV. The different IBC superstars and talents as hosts was a fine idea and dominated the show. It was indeed a group eddort, an IBC effort. There is a trend towards collective action. Indeed, if there is strength in unity, the Kapinoy network is bound to grow stronger with time.